Hellsing: Damphyr
by Lady Victorian
Summary: Hellsings heiress Winifred, a sweet natured little girl, young, sweet, and clever. However among her traits are dark secrets that run in her blood, the blood of a proud Hellsing, and the blood of a vampire. Interga/Alucard
1. Chapter 1

**Damphyr**

**_Hello Fred_**

It was no surprise that the rain was falling outside and the dark night was only made gloomier by the overcast. Another lovely British summer night, not the moon nor the stars dared shine through the heavy dark clouds setting their tears free on the earth. The Hellsing headquarters were nothing more then an ancient building surrounded by a grey and dark blue backdrop with the emerald grass trying to make its claim on the world and add color to the gloom. Warm yellow light made its way free of the windows that lined the great walls of the Hellsing manor.

A faint cry echoed down one of the large halls, the red carpet lining the seemingly endless stretch of finely furnished corridor. The faint cry slowly grew silent as the storm clouds let out a fierce roar outside. Like an African lion it let out its call making the earth shake as flashes of light spilt the darkness in half like a double edged sword. Hiding away in one of the room two women ran about franticly with excitement both of them clad in white nurses uniforms. A rather skinny brunet nurse rushed the door swinging it open with the force of a strong gale and panted in excitement, "Ha, I think we can take visitors now. Anyone want to meet the new Hellsing member?" She let her lips twist into an overly happy and energetic smile.

Alucard stood next to the wall with his hat tipped low over his eyes as the new butler William sat on the ground looking up to the nurse with sparkling grey eyes. His short brown hair slicked back and his young tan face stuck between a worried and happy expression. Once the words left the nurses lips Seras seemed the first to react jumping at the door like a dog who desperately needed to be let outside. "I want to hold the baby first. Oh please can I, can I?" The nurse seemed intimidated by her sharp toothed smile, like a predator staring her down with such glee in her bright blue eyes.

William looked up and asked folding his hands and resting them on his knees. "So what's our new Hellsing member like?"

The nurse backed away from Seras still guarding the entrance into the room and smiled down at William. "She's a bright eyed little angel. The cutest little thing I have ever seen looks like her mother already."

Seras let her eyes grow even larger as she clapped her hands together and almost dribbled, "A girl, good to hear we have another girl around this compound. What's her name, does she have one yet…is it long and completely complicated?"

"Winifred Intergal Wilhelmina Hellsing, not too complicated."

Seras whispered in reply, "Hmm…Fred." With that she caught the nurse off guard and pushed her way into the room making the young brunet startle and jump back. She slowed her excited running skip to a calm walk as she moved closer to the bed where Integra was holding the little bundle of blankets in her arms. She didn't want to make it cry or frighten it…or make Integra feel uncomfortable so she did best not to hover over them or crowd them. Instead she took a seat that was resting beside the bed and looked down at her master's tiered master. A friendly smile crossed her face as she looked down at the fragile little infant in Integra's arms; the baby looked up at her with bright blue eyes that matched her mothers, her head covered in dark hair.

Seras smiled at the baby waving her hand lightly as she spoke softly, "Welcome to the world Fred."


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Into Trouble**

"Whoever said children were easy? I certainly didn't say anything of the sort Alucard. You best find Miss Fred before Integra finds out you have lost her." William stated looking under a table.

"I haven't lost her; she just snuck off, besides she's just a baby she can't have gone far. You look for Mina near the front door; I'll go to Integra's office." Alucard ordered making the young butler shift slightly with discomfort. Taking orders from Alucard was not his priority, it was serving the Hellsing household and last he had looked Alucard was not of Hellsing blood.

"Alright I shall look for Fred but only for Fred's sake." William marched away with head held high. He did hold respect for Alucard, he just was not quite close to calling him a trustworthy friend. "How much trouble could one little girl cause anyways? Fred can't even walk yet, she can't possibly do any harm."

Elsewhere in the house all alone in a long stretch of hall crawled the little dark haired blue eyed baby with a bright smile. She moved along oblivious to the world around her as she continued forward stopping every now and again to look up and the walls and giggle at the paintings. Her eyes light up with excitement as she slapped at the red wall with the mahogany trim. He focused on a door not but mere inches away from where she had hit the wall with such amusement. How simple it seemed her mind was, yet how complex she seemed to be in her deep thinking.

Crawling forward her diaper made that estranged crinkling sound under her yellow pajamas. Hitting the door lightly she seemed to mimic or attempt to mimic knocking only to make a loud slapping sound by hitting the palm of her small hands against the door. When the door continued to remain closed she leaned forward putting her lips up against the dark wood and licked it. Curious she seemed to find out just what trees were to taste like when dipped in stain paint. It didn't seem as grand and wonderful as she had assumed it would. Looking edible it actually turned out quite repulsive in flavor.

There was no more amusement in this door, however what was behind it might be interesting. Setting both hands flat on the door she looked up to the handle resting in small knees. Blue eyes fixed on the shinny orb above. She knew very well there was no way she could reach it and from her earlier deductions she had discovered that like the wall this door was solid. Making a few frustrated gurgles Fred decided her tactic of opening the doors as the adults did would have to be reworked. She hadn't a clue to what she would do or how she would accomplish this grand task, all she knew was that she wanted to get into this room.

Her sense of smell was very acute compared to adults, perhaps compared to humans in general. She could smell a familiar and scent on the other side, her mother most certainly even if the scent was faint. She wanted so badly for her mum to hold her right now. Being a baby made you rather needy of attention, something that Alucard didn't give her to much of. He turned away for a second underestimating her ability to move swiftly and quietly. She had snuck away from him so easily it was something she could have accomplished while sleeping. For the life of her, if she could sneak away from a vampire why could she not do something so simple as open a door or comprehend what a door was?

Looking back up at the knob her eyes locked onto the shinny surface. Limited attention span that was all a lie, a blatant lie made up by doctors. Just because no one could understand her didn't mean she was not a calculating, plotting, scheming being. She concentrated on the knob imagining an adult turning it. The way their wrist rotates causing that clicking sound and that final pop as the door opens. Her eyes remained locked on the knob as she ran the image through her mind over and over again until the click echoed down the quiet hall and the door swung open.

She fell forward, her hands hitting the ground as she looked into the room. It caught her off guard for certain; this room looked rather out of place compared to some of the other rooms she had been in. It was rather frilly…and pink. She didn't like it already, to pointless for her liking. There was no rhyme nor reason behind this room other then a lot of empty space and a single bed. Dusty shelves seemed to have been left untouched for years. Looking over to one end of the room she seemed to have discovered some long lost family treasure. A toy box with the lid already opened just sitting there begging to be approached.

Toys long forgotten by their previous owner cried out to be handled and acknowledged once again. There beckoning cries feel upon her childish ears, the only ears that could hear such things. Adults went deaf to the cries of inanimate objects as they grew and Fred knew one day the same would happen to her. It was apart of growing up, with each new adult skill she took on it seemed the thinks around her became more silent in her mind and their stories and history seemed to fade away into a logical mind. She crawled over to the toy chest glancing around the room one more time and putting a thumb in her mouth.

It was funny, she could smell her mother, feel her mother, but she was not in this room. It was like someone had played a horrible trick on her. Glancing back at the toys for a moment she looked back at the door and burst into tears. Damn then and their trickery, however they had pulled it off. Always a step ahead of her, whoever these clever tricksters were they would have to pay for sure. As her cries echoed down the empty hall she felt another presence forcing its way into the room. It made her fall silent once again as a red hat slowly materialized from thin air. She knew this trick, she knew this man. Alucard, the most uninteresting creature she had ever come upon.

In maybe a few years he would become fascinating to her but right now the only breathing thing that caught her attention was her mother. As Alucard's form came into being Fred turned around and started crawling for her freedom. It would not be that easy, he could not take her back without a fight. As she made her way to escape she realized a pair a rather military looking boots stood in her way. Tilting her head up at a light degree she let her blue eyes fall upon a woman dressed in a tan uniform with shoulder length blond hair. Seras, Alucard's pet or his friend. She had not quite grasped what she was yet, no one of great importance to her really.

Seras looked back down at Fred with a big spunky smile showing off her sharp pointy fangs as she called out, "Master, Master, I've found her. Here she is." Seras pointed down at the ground as Alucard strutted over to claim the small girl. Oh no, they could not take her, she made a break for it. She was on a mission, like hell they were going to stop her. As Alucard's looming form bent down to pick up the small girl Fred closed her eyes tightly and imagined being someplace else.

Seras watched with disbelief as she glanced up to Alucard with a smile and then looked back at the ground to see the small girl had vanished. With a look of confusion on her face she continued, "Ah…Master?"

Alucard smiled amused by her little tricks. Just a baby and already well on her way to being a handful. She was proving to be a powerful little monster indeed, not even a year old yet and using upper level powers. "Ha, well it seems she has more tricks then I first thought. Keep your eyes open Police Girl, move quickly or she will escape again. Always be on your toes, this one is clever indeed."

When Fred opened her eyes she found herself in her mother's office, the large room holding only the grand desk. Besides the desk the room was empty, not even her mother was here. This upset her yet again; she could not afford to fail every time she did something. Failure was not an option to her. Looking over at the large picture windows Fred sat up on her knees and rocked lightly back and forth as birds flew by. She pointed one of her thin tinny fingers at the flock as they moved as a single entity. Turning her head slightly she looked to see if anyone was seeing what she saw but at last no one was there to share this with her.

Looking back at the window the last of the birds faded into the orange backdrop of the setting sun. The sun could fall from the sky; she didn't like it all that much anyways. It hurt her eyes and it was obnoxious at times. As she fell oblivious to the world another voice interrupted her train of thought. This time it was William, how many of Alucards men were after her? She was a wanted person with little chance of escape but she had set out to accomplish something and she would. Determination was the oil in the gears of progress.

William crept closer to her staying low as he spoke softly, "Hello Fred, come here darling, let's get you all ready for bedtime." Her eyes grew wide with anger. No, how dare he even suggest that. Why did they think she was running, for fun? She didn't need to sleep, the night was just starting, this was the hour of when she felt the most awake. Like hell she would go to her crib without consulting her mother first. William could try as he might but he was not going to get her. If she could allude two vampires she could allude a simple human.

Crawling away from him she let out a low mimicking growl. Her tint body could only move her so quickly however and in the end it took five long strides for William to make it over to her. "Ah come on then little one, don't put up a fuss. We have all been looking for you." As he reached down to grab her she rolled onto her bottom and looked up at him, her ice blue eyes flickering over to a deep ruby color. He could tell from her expression that she was not finding this game all that amusing anymore. Quickly he reacted picking her up off the ground as she threw her head back and began kicking and screaming.

"Winifred, now that is no way for you to behave." He scolded. The moment the words left his mouth she fell silent, looking at him with her ruby eyes. What did he mean, this was exactly how she was suppose to behave, she was a baby. Babies were supposed to cry when they didn't want someone to hold them. Furrowing her brow she glared at him and shock as she let a hiccup out. "Now Fred, don't give me that look."

Fred put her hands up as if reaching to someone and whimpered in a trail of cute innocent gibberish, "Ma agh beur." She pointed up at the ceiling and continued, "Ma ah aa, eh ah."

William looked down at her with confusion, he didn't speak baby to say the least. Maybe Alucard could read her mind or something along the lines. Like William knew, he was new to all this…weird stuff. He was new to Hellsing, new to vampires, and very much new to babies. Raisning an eyebrow he asked, "Do you…do you want your mommy?"

Fred's eyes flashed back to a beautiful shade of azure as she brightened up and giggled, "Ah..ma…eh gah." He could only take it as a yes, for some reason he had linked her excitement to the mention of Integra as a want for the blond woman who he came to call…Sir Integra Hellsing.

"You can't right now, she is busy Fred. You'll have to wait until the council lets out; this is a very important meeting so just stay with me. We can find Alucard and Seras and then play a game okay" Fred did not seem to like his idea, in fact at the mention of Alucard's name she frowned and smacked Will on the forehead before bursting out into laughter.

Meanwhile Integra sat in the massive council room at the head of the round table. The room smelt of cigar smoke, brandy, and cedar. Putting the brandy aside Fred recognized the smell to be her mother and would stop at nothing to reach her. At the moment Integra sat quietly listening as the elder men around her gave there opinions and point of view on the most recent topic. Her glasses flickered in the dim light, the glare hiding her brilliant blue eyes fixed straight ahead as someone went off on a banter, "Integra…a damphyr, how could you possibly consider letting one live. We have not let a damphyr live for over two hundred years. They are just as bad as their vampire fathers. What makes you think any differently about this one?"

A plume of cigar smoke rolled from her lips as she exhaled and let her eyes drifted over to the man, his short white hair slicked back, his cowardice hidden behind a well tailored suit. "Because gentlemen it has been known that Damphyr's are not the monster we have made them out to be. According to history many more Damphyr's dedicated their lives to eradicating vampires then those who chose to join them. It is well know that for centuries Damphyr's were the leading vampire hunters, able to take down ghouls without a problem, having their fathers strength and none of his weaknesses as well as being unable to turn other vampires or ghouls. There need for blood was usually little and they were very much human."

"Yes but some still became mindless killers controlled by their father, scent to destroy whole villages. Why are you so confident that this one will not do the same?"

Integra let a smile play across her face as she folded her hands and rested her chin lightly upon them, "Simple, I control her, besides I don't think you have any need to fear her right now. Do you even know who it is you are talking about, I don't believe you do or you would not be making such a big deal out of this." A light knocking fell upon the conference room doors, a light and quiet rapping as if a twig had brushed against the door from the wind. Only problem was there was no wind nor trees out in the hall.

"It does not matter who it is Integra, a monster is a monster and it must be destroyed."

"You said the same about Alucard long ago and now when you look at all he has done he has saved your lives more then any." She spoke as she stood up and walked across the room tot eh large wood doors. Grabbing a handle she swung the door open and looked out into an empty hall. At first she was about to put herself on high alert when she heard a strange sound come from the floor. Her eyes fell to the red carpeting to find a small figure sitting by the door. With a small smile she bent down and picked up Fred making the little girl giggle with joy and throw her arms around Integra's neck.

Turning around Fred rested her head on her mothers shoulder and closed her eyes. All the men in the council room were quickly taken by the cute little girl, the heiress of the Hellsing organization. "Gentlemen, meet your monster." Integra announced to them getting blanks stairs and gasps of surprise.

One of the men jumped from his seat and pointed at the little baby who was slowly drifting off to sleep, "What…that…that thing is the Damphyr?"

"And she is also my daughter, Winifred, Fred would you be polite and say hello to everyone for me?" The little girl opened her eyes blinking a few times as she let a small smile creep across her face. Moving one of her hands she waved it around wildly and gave them all a big bright smile. Once she felt she had done enough she rested her head back down and closed her eyes again, "You see, I don't think we are going to have to worry about her running about burning London to the ground."

One of the men chimed in a little concerned, "Well who is her father?"

"Anyone with a decent education should be able to figure that out, now if you don't mind gentlemen I think your minds are made up. I need to go put young Fred to sleep so she is not crabby later."

Looking into the hall she saw William running over to them short of breath. Seras came in close second darting pass him and glancing back at the tiered kid. "Come on she went this way." Seras yelled back at him before stopping dead and looking up at Integra.

"Looking for something?" Integra asked with a small smile.

Putting a hand behind her head she gave a nervous smile and replied, "Oh..umm…hehe, yes actually." Looking down at Fred she jumped slightly and yelled with excitement, "Fred!!! You're alright." William continued to pant as he walked closer to the three of them.

Pointing at Fred he panted, "That girl…is going…to be…the death of me. She is just like her father."

Alucard's voice seemed to come from no particular direction as he laughed, "No…I think she is more like her mother." His red hat materialized out of the wall as he stepped forward smiling down at Fred who was already fast asleep. "I had kept my eye on her while you two ran around clueless. I figured that if she ran away every time someone approached her it was best to keep a distance and observe her instead."

Integra sniggled the little girl as she walked away from the conference doors, "Well no matter who she is like it's her bed time. The council meeting is over, I feel they have changed their minds."

Behind her one of the men looked to the others in the room and smiled, "Ah…little Fred is sooo cute."


End file.
